Death she Dreams
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: Sakura has a horrible nightmare about Naruto's death the day before she has to go on a mission to the village of the sound with him In search for Sasuke . What will she do when her dream slowly becomes a reality? Naruto X Sakura
1. Chapter 1: Dream of Death

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Naruto! (Though that _would_ be cool) It's a _fan_fiction!

Summary: Sakura has a horrible nightmare about Naruto's death the day before she has to go on a mission to the village of the sound with him (In search for Sasuke). What will she do when her dream slowly becomes a reality?

* * *

**Death she dreams:**

Chapter 1: Dream of Death:

_Sakura was in her bathroom wen she heard a faint sound, like something had fallen on the floor. She had just brushed her teeth, wen she walked in to her bedroom and noticed it on the floor by her bed. It was her picture of her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei wen they were younger, before Naruto had left to train with the pervy-sage Jiraiya. The glass had cracked over naruto's Face Wen it fell. Which Sakura thought was odd. The alarm clock read half past four, wen a knock came at her dour. It was Naruto. He had been told that Sasuke had been spotted in the village of the sound, and he and Sakura had been assigned the mission of going to the village of the sound to investigate, and hopefully to retrieve Sasuke._

_Sakura and Naruto were on their way to the mission in the village of the sound. As they were jumping throe the trees, Naruto stopped._

_"Sakura stop!" Naruto shouted._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Do you hear something?"_

_"Well… yeah. The wind blowing through the trees, birds singing. Why...?" She said with confusion on her face._

_"No, not that. It sounds like… someone's calling my name… It sounds like Sa-" Sakura was now no longer in the trees with Naruto, but somewhere ells, somewhere she had never seen before._

_"Naruto!" _

_"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sasuke were running at each other. And started to fight. Then Sakura was somewhere ells again. She was in a forest, and Naruto was in his three tailed Kyuubi form. She then started seeing flashing images of him fighting someone... fighting Sasuke... Then fighting Orochimaru... And there was lots of blood. Blood everywhere. Then she was yet in another place, and this time she was kneeling on the floor with a very beaten up and bloody Naruto in her arms._

_"Naruto…?" She was crying._

_"Sa…ku…ra…" he then coughed up blood._

_"Naruto, don't speak. It's going to be okay." She said faking a smile, as she tried to heel his badly beaten and broken body._

_"Sa…kura. I need 'cough' to tell you something." He said gasping for air._

_"Naruto, I said you shouldn't spee-"_

_"Sakura." He put his hand on her face, with a loving look in his eyes, as a tear fell and graced his blood stained cheek. "Please… listen." _

_"I'm... I'm listening Naruto, what is it...?"_

_"I l…lo…I love…" Naruto's eyes then closed._

_"Naru… Naruto…? Naruto!? Naruto, wake up! Please! I'm listening… Naruto what did you say…Please! Naruto! No…No! Noooo! Naruto!!!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!! Narutooo!!!" Sakura then woke up, sitting strait up in her bed, sweat seeping down her face from her nightmare. "What was that all about…?" she looked at her alarm clock "Three o'clock in the morning? Ooo… I hope I didn't wake the neighbours."

* * *

Hope you like!

Pleas R&R!I love to get, and red all reviews! And I'll answer questions if you're confused.

Next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully. lol =3


	2. Chapter 2: Not just a dream

Here's the next chapter, a little short, but I hope you enjoy! And sorry if there's anny spewing mestaks! lol :3

* * *

**Death she dreams:**

Chapter 2: Not just a dream:

Sakura tried to get back to sleep, but she just couldn't. The dream felt so real, she couldn't calm her nerves. After an hour of trying to sleep, she gave up and got dressed. She brushed her hear, ate her breakfast, went for a shower and brushed her teeth. All seemed normal, until… she heard a noise. Like something had just dropped on the flour. She rushed to her bedroom, and there on her flour, just like in her dream, lay the picture of team seven. She picked it up of the flour, and slowly she turned it over. And to her horror, the crack was there. Just like in her dream, it had fallen on the flour, and the glass had cracked over naruto's face. "What…? That can't be." She looked at her alarm clock, which was sat on her bedside table. It said half past four. "No… This is impossible. It was just a dream." Then a knock came at her door. "This is just a coincidence Sakura, calm down. Breath in, breath out. It was just a dream." She went to the door, and slowly opened it to reveal an exited Naruto. "Naruto…?"

"Sakura! Guess what! Someone's spotted S-"

"Sasuke? In the land of sound?"

"How did you know that? And… Why are you dressed? It's only like four o'clock in t-"

"_Half_past four actually." Said Sakura, with a very stressed look on her face.

"Errrm… Sakura? Are you okay?"

"………"

"Sakura?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's Face, as she stared of in to space.

"Ha? Au, sorry."

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yes, it's just… Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure you're okay…? Cause you don't see-"

"Naruto, I'm fine." She said blushing slightly at his concern.

"Okay, okay. Come on, we need to go. Granny Stunadei's waiting for us, and according to Shikamaru, She's not in a good mood. Something about being woken up from her beauty sleep."

"Well we better get going then." Sakura said laughing slightly, still blushing. She then put her shows on, and her and Naruto left for lady Stunade's house.

* * *

Well there it is. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. If I don't then It's because I'm busy with school.  
Please R&R!  
I love getting reviews, and I read them all!


End file.
